


The Gala

by CoyoteFang1987



Series: Birdflash Works [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick is a troll, Drabble, Fluff, I like my fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Short, Wayne Gala, dorks being dorks, wally has a secret boyfriend, wally is secretly dating dick, wally walks up to the dick grayson and kisses him prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987
Summary: From my prompt list: The team is invited to a Wayne Gala and meets Dick. Wally waltzes right up to the guy and kisses him. The team is confused.Someone liked it and I offered to write a short drabble, well here it is!





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> HTML is annoying. How do people who make those cool looking text/social media fics do it? Gosh, they have my respect.
> 
> Also, I really love comments, gives me pseudo socialization feelings. So tell me whatcha think! Or even just say hi!

“A gala?!” Artemis threw her hands up into the air, “I’m going to have to wear a dress?!”

“I think you’ll look hot,” Wally replied with a wink. Artemis blanched at him.

“What even warrants us to being part of the bodyguard staff?” The girl grumbled.

“The sheer abundance of death threats Bruce Wayne and his family has gotten in the past two weeks over the gala, probably,“ Wally replied sarcastically around one of M’gann’s cookies.

“I know, Baywatch, Batman just told us. I was being sarcastic.”

Wally shrugged.

M’gann exited the room in which Black Canary and Agent A were taking measurements for their suits and dresses. “Zatanna’s done, Artemis, you’re up!”

M’gann walked over to check how many cookies were still left and Conner followed her like the lovesick puppy he was.

“Wally, why do you not need your measurements taken? Do you not need a suit as well? Are you not going on the mission?” M’gann asked from across the cookie platter.

Wally shook his head, “I already have one. Need to look sharp to pick up the babes, right?”

Robin’s head popped up from behind the sofa with a snicker, “You always look so uncomfortable in a suit, Wally.” And to M’gann he said, “I’m the one not on the mission, Batman and I will be handling other affairs in Gotham.”

Wally sputtered, not sure if he should be insulted by Robin’s off-handed comment.

* * *

Wally was adjusting his royal blue tie when the girls walked out. Their dresses were simple, practical, yet beautiful. Agent A really went all out.

“You all look lovely,” Kaldur, ever the gentleman, greeted the girls.

Artemis was decked out in a dark red pouf dress that ended an inch above her knees. It was tied with a large white belt at her waist and Wally would bet that it was a bow in disguise. Wally’s also betting that the many golden bracelets on her arms were the arrows.

Zatanna was in an elegant forest green sheath dress that had slits that was more for mobility than to show off her legs. She could probably magic up her usual outfit anyways.

M’gann was in a simple black halter dress that showed off her not-green shoulders. Wally thought Conner was drooling. No, Wally knew Conner was drooling.

Wally’s phone vibrated and he took it out.

> **Birdie-bae**: _Royal Blue?_

> **You**: _yup_

> **Birdie-bae**: _Cool._

“Come on, Wally! We’re going now!” Artemis’ exasperated voice drew Wally away from the phone. The boy tucked the device into his pocket and scrambled to catch up with the others.

They arrived in a limo but among these guests, it was the norm. No one plaid them any mind as the other glamorously dressed people ambled into the billionaire's gala hall.

“Guys!” M’gann tugged on Conner’s sleeve while addressing everyone. “Look!”

“What am I looking at?” Artemis asked, turning and squinting in the direction M’gann was point.

“It’s Richard Grayson!” M’gann replied excitedly.

Wally saw the boy almost immediately. Dick was currently talking to some rich snob, with his profile towards the group. Dick’s hair was slicked back and his dark blue tie accented his black button-up and silver suit. Even at fifteen, Dick was a walking talking model.

Zatanna whistled, “He’s totally as hot as the tabloids say he is.”

“He’s Richard Grayson?” Artemis looked surprised, “Huh, that suit really does wonders for that ass.”

Wally totally wasn’t staring that Dick Grayson’s butt right now.

“Is he...coming towards us?” Conner interrupted.  
Yes. Yes he was. Dick had finished up talking to whatever guy he was talking to earlier, caught sight of the group of arrivals that were his age and was making is way over.

Wally decided to go greet him, after all, he was Dick’s date for the night.

“Wally, where are you going?” Kaldur asked, the same time Artemis hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Going to greet ‘the’ Richard Grayson,” Wally replied simply and continued to walk.

When Wally and Dick met up, they were still far enough from the team that the roar of the music and the people talking masked whatever the redhead was saying to the ward of Bruce Wayne.

The team could only watch as Wally said something that caused the younger teen to burst into laughter, then Wally had the audacity to do finger guns following it. Then Wally was talking again and jabbed a finger in the rest of the team’s direction and soon they found Richard’s curious gaze and charming smile aimed in their direction.

Dick turned back to Wally again and exchanged a few more words, then they saw Wally grin and lean down… Richard seemed to shake his head in fond exasperation and leaned forward to meet Wally’s….

“IS WALLY KISSING THE RICHARD GRAYSON?!” Artemis practically exploded, but quietly, as she really didn’t want any more attention of the snobs around her.

M’gann seemed to be slightly hyperventilating, “Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshoh-  
mygoshohmygosh.”

“I don’t know what happened but I think I just learned that Wally has game,” Zatanna stated, impressed by whatever Wally just did.

Conner looked over to Kaldur, “Should this have some kind of monumental meaning? Am I missing something again?”

Kaldur shrugged, equally as confused, “If so, I do not know either.”

“They’re coming over!” M’gann squealed.

And soon, lo and behold, Richard Grayson, in all of his perfection, was standing before the team.

“Hey guys!” Wally had a shit-eating grin stretched across his face, popping up from behind the shorter teen, “This is my boyfriend, you may have heard of him.”

Dick laughed and grabbed the redhead’s arm, “Wally!”

“What? It’s true, you’re totally on fire tonight, babe.”

The ward of Bruce Wayne gave a good-natured groan as he whacked Wally on the arm, “Why am I dating you?”

“Because you love me~” Wally sang, puckering his lips. Dick shoved Wally back by putting a hand on his face.

Then, Dick ignored him in favor of turning towards the team, “Hello, Dick Grayson, and yeah, unfortunately, Wallace West’s boyfriend.”

“Unfortunately? Dick, I am the hottest dude you’re ever gonna get!”

“Walls, I think it’s the other way around.”

Wally paused, “Eh, I can’t argue with that.”

“Wally, what? How did you score Dick Grayson as your boyfriend?” Artemis asked, then turned to Dick, “Is he blackmailing you? Did you lose a bet?”

Dick shook his head, “Nope, my heart just really seems to like the weird ones.”

“Awe, babe.”

“You’re matching!” M’gann squealed, pointing at their ties. Both the boys beamed, glad their efforts weren’t in total vain.

“I would’ve gone with red and yellow, but that would be too bright for this particular audience,” Dick joked, while dropping the bomb that he knew about Wally’s other life.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Zatanna buts into the conversation, “If Wally already has a boyfriend, why does he constantly flirt with anything that walks?”

Wally puffed out his cheeks, “I mean, Dick finds it funny?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s tried all his lines on me beforehand and I love them all. I think he wants to know if it’s because they're actually good or if I’m just being nice. It’s usually the latter. Plus, it’s amusing to watch Wall-man get turned down. He usually comes sulk in my room after.”

Kaldur furrows his eyebrows, “But he usually goes to Robin-”

But the two were gone, only a familiar cackle was left ringing in their ears.

Everyone deadpanned, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I did a quick illustration for this piece as well! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
